The Golden Moon Plan
The Golden Moon Plan is the Eighty-Fifth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 9, 2016. Synopsis The Dens Federation makes a final assault on the Death Cube and the Second Moon but Kio managed to convince Flit to abandon his grief about destroying Vagan and rally both the Federation and Vagan soldiers to work together and save the colony. Plot The Episode begins before the Final Battle. Kio was born to parents Asemu Asuno and Romary Asuno. He was born in 151 A.G. Romary is seen holding Kio before Asemu takes him and gives him his name. Shortly after his birth, Asemu had to leave for a military mission, which he said was his "final mission". When Kio was 13 years old, his X-Rounder powers were already in effect as seen when he sensed Big Ring being destroyed, and him needing to do something with the AGE Device. During this time Eggman's Imperial Period, and because they were already overwhelming numbers of Egg Parade and Vagan Units combined, Kio was forced to pilot the new Gundam AGE-3 Normal, although Kio was able to pilot the Gundam with ease due to a battle simulator that his grandfather had him play. Kio defeated two Danazines and a Reganner. After Kio defeated the Reganner, Zeheart Galette had noticed the Gundam, and decided to engage in a fierce battle between the two. The abilities of Zeheart's Ghiarga proved to be a good match up against the Gundam, although Zeheart piloting skills were still superior to Kio and so Kio had to get backup from the Diva and Abis team. Flit had the AGE Builder build a new attachment for the SigMaxxis Rifle, this new attachment and SigMaxxis rifle combined was known as the Blustia Cannon, this new weapon had a major issue which was the charge time, and even before the Blustia Cannon was fully charged Kio sensed that he didn't need to charge it to 100% all he needed to do was fire it at the crew of the Fa Zeos. Kio was captured by the Vagan believes that he would be going to a Vagan base, but is instead taken to Vagan itself. Fezarl Ezelcant, the supreme leader of the Vagan allows Kio to roam freely around the colony with some supplies to learn about the Vagan culture. When Kio ventures around the Vagan colony, someone steals Kio's bag and so Kio is forced to follow him until the point where Kio slipped and fell down stairs but lucky for Kio someone named Deen arrives to help Kio. Deen decides to take Kio to his place while believing that Kio was also a Vagan, when Kio arrives at his place, he meets Lu who has a disease known as Mars Rays, and after hearing about how horrible Lu's life has been it led to Kio learning about the horrible things that Vagan's go through. Later Kio heads back and has a talk with Ezelcant, and learns about the Ezelcant's true intentions. During this time, the Vagan prepare to take back the Earth, and Asemu prepares to take back Kio. As the Baronche approaches the Second Moon, Ezelcant examines Kio in order for him to activate the AGE Device in exchange for a medicine that would temporarily disable the effects of the Mars Rays. As soon as the medicine was prepared Kio went to go see Lu, and then he constantly revisited them, and was finally welcomed by Deen. On one occasion they journey around the colony and Kio realizes that an amazing view that Lu was talking about were simply a bunch of buildings which made him realize another reason for why the Vagans wanted the Earth so much. During the day the Bisidians infiltrate the Vagan colony. When Asemu finds Kio, Kio is shocked by the fact that he would be leaving in consideration to the situation, along with the fact that he was seeing his father face to face, and that his father was the one to rescue him but despite all of this he still follows Asemu. While this was happening the other Bisidians were retrieving the AGE Device, hacking the system for the hanger's gates, and had the rest of the crew awaiting their return. When Kio gets into the damaged Gundam AGE - 3 Orbital he immediately decides to visit Lu to give her more medicine, but instead he has to learn of her death. Deen tells Kio that he showed her the meaning of hope and decides to show him Lu's diary which contained a future that she had planned. After reading her diary Kio says his goodbyes and leaves while mourning over her death. To their dismay outside of the colony was the new Vagan Gundam, the Gundam Legilis. Due to the situation both Kio and Asemu were shocked and confused until Fezerl Ezelcant confirms his presence and requests for Kio to return to the Vagan Colony but Kio still refused despite the experiences and truth he had learned from the Vagan, so because of Kio's mindset Ezelcant decides to attack Kio but Asemu engages him instead and tries to get Kio to retreat but Ezelcant uses his bits to stop him. The situation was thought to be as bad as it could be until the Vagan reinforcements arrived to surround Kio and Asemu, so Asemu got the Bisidian forces to counterattack from behind while deactivated the stealth umbrella system that they used to hide themselves. Due to the situation Kio was forced to deal with Ezelcant alone while Asemu unwillingly battles Zanald. Kio and Ezelcant talk until the point where Ezelcant got sick of Kio, and so he attacked at full force and the Gundam AGE-3 Orbital was almost completely destroyed, so Asemu gets the Baronche to launch the G-Cepter so Kio could survive and continue fighting, at this point Ezelcant decides to show Kio the truth behind Project Eden which was to create a supreme race where only the strong reside and this enrages Kio but to his dismay, the Gundam AGE-3 was unable to keep up with his him so the Gundam was heavily damaged, and so Ezelcant was about to kill Kio but was unable to due to certain circumstances which gave the Bisidians enough time to finish their secret tactic which was to threaten the Vagans with asteroids, and it worked and it was discovered soon after that the asteroids were dummy balloon asteroids filled with chaff smokescreen. Fram, who knew that she could not fight a battle of two against one had decided to retreat and when she did Asemu and Zeheart crossed paths once again and this led to a vicious battle between them. This fight was soon interrupted by the Earth Federation mobile suits, but Girard Spriggan and her Tielvar made short work of those mobile suits. When Girard Spriggan arrived on the battlefield she immediately decided to engage into combat with the Gundam AGE-FX and when she fought Kio she overwhelmed him until the point where Flit entered the battlefield once again with his upgraded AGE-1, at this point three Gundams were on the battlefield, Flit fought Fram, Asemu fought Zeheart and Kio fought Reina Spriggan. When Kio attempted to talk to Girard she had begun to reveal her past. She revealed that her original name was Reina Spriggan, and how she was badly injured, and the man she loved died when testing the X-Rounder System. During this time Flit told Algerus to launch the Plasma Diver Missile at the Luna Base, and so Algerus gave the warning to the Diva. Meanwhile, because of Reina's past and the damage she had taken, her X-Rounder powers went out of control, this interfered with everyone's X-Rounder powers, and also made them lose control of their X-Rounder controlled weapons. Asemu, being the only one unaffected by this decided to attack Reina but was stopped by Zeheart, and when she tried to finish off Kio, Flit shot her machine which surprised Kio. After the fight it was revealed that Second Moon and the Death Cube had arrived at the Dens. Just before the final battle’s start, he asked Fram whether she ever imagined the Eden they were going to create or herself in it, while also declaring that if they didn’t succeed then everything would have been for nothing. After her response, Zeheart asked her to take care, since she was his valuable subordinate. Employing a clever tactic that involved placing a fake fleet in the middle of their formation, Zeheart used the Digmazenon Cannon to destroy a large part of the Federation Fleet. Afterwards, he launched in the Gundam Legilis to confront Kio in the AGE-FX, backed up by Fram in her Fawn Farsia. Their joint assault proved too much for Kio, who was soon overwhelmed. Before Zeheart could destroy him, however, Zanald’s forces betrayed him and started firing at him. Leaving Fram behind, Zeheart retreated from the battlefield. Back on his ship, Zeheart contacted Zanald and demanded to know what had happened back there. Zanald feigned innocence and stated that it was Zeheart who got in their way. When Zeheart pointed out that Zanald was deploying his fleet against his orders, Zanald angrily exclaimed that he didn’t recognize him as Ezelcant’s successor and would act on his own before signing off, leaving Zeheart angry at his disobedience. Seeing that the situation had taken a bad turn for the Vagan, Zeheart decided to use the Digmazenon cannon once more to destroy the enemy forces by linking La Gramis with Second Moon, despite the fact that there were friendly forces in its line of fire. When questioned by Ocramud about it, Zeheart declared that he would make any sacrifices for the sake of creating Eden. At that moment, Zeheart experienced a momentary period of doubt, questioning what he was about to do. However, the spirits of Daz Roden, Dole Frost and Desil Galette spurred him into going forward with his plan right to the end, since he couldn’t turn back now. He, then, ordered Fram to lure the Gundam into the Digmazenon cannon’s line of fire, in order to destroy it along with the Diva, knowing full well that he was sending her to her death. As she was dying from Obright’s attack, Zeheart communicated with her via X-Rounder abilities and apologized to her, promising to realize his plan for the sake of her brother. He, then, ordered the Digmazenon cannon to fire. However, much to his shock, the Gundams, Dens Federation Fleet and the Four Noble Clans succeeded in escaping the blast. Outraged by the accusations of the spirits of his deceased comrades and horrified by what he had done, Zeheart launched in the Gundam Legilis and attacked the AGE-FX, before being intercepted by Asemu in the AGE-2 Dark Hound. At Asemu’s accusations of sacrificing his comrades, Zeheart responded angrily that he had to do it and that he had thrown away his human feelings, with no regrets whatsoever. Asemu questioned him then about the point of creating an Eden where people could be truly humans if he wasn’t one, before systematically ripping the Legilis apart with the Dark Hound’s weapons. As Zeheart lay dying, he congratulated Asemu for catching up to his abilities. At Zeheart’s question about why he couldn’t grasp his dream, Asemu responded by saying that it’s their human nature preventing them to grasp several things, stating that above else, Zeheart was a human being, evident by the fact that he had spared his life so many times. To this, Zeheart stated that he wanted to make his and Ezelcant’s dream come true, because otherwise he didn’t know what he lived for. He also admitted that the time he spent with the mobile suit club made him happy and that he was jealous of Asemu, wanting to have children with the person he loved and live like he did. Zeheart reminisced about the day the MS club had completed their mobile suit and how grateful everyone was to him, before thanking Asemu smiling and pushed his Dark Hound away with his suit’s leg. Shortly afterwards, the heavily damaged Legilis exploded, resulting in Zeheart’s death. Meta Knight didn't complain and says to get ready for a huge battle. Before they close in, Sword and Blade tour everyone in the Halberd. Back on deck, everyone prepares. The cannons in the Death Cube target the Halberd. The Halberd is now very close to four Death Cubes surrounding the Second Moon. The cannons take fire. The Halberd dodges most shots. Everyone struggles inside, while the engine sparks. the Egg Fleet consisting of trillions of Star Destroyers, Mako Shark Gunships, Sting Ray Ships Swordfish Ships, Egg Slayers and one flagship; the Super Egg Providence joins the battle and bombard the Halberd. The Halberd fires the Combo Cannon at the attacking Star Destroyers, Mako Shark Gunships, Sting Ray Ships Swordfish Ships and Egg Slayers. As the Dens Fleet deploys the Vagan Gear Max operated by Yurin Sadamitsu to the help the Halberd. Unfortunately, more Star Destroyers came. The Halberd activates all cannons to fire. More Star Destroyers came. The Halberd dives into the ground and activates its force field. The cannons were the only ones that keep firing. The Halberd meets with Star Destroyers being launched. Star Destroyer's lasers had no effect on the Halberd. Then Yurin's pilot fights Zera Gins in his Vagan Gear Sid, the machine that gotten out of control. The Halberd managed to take out the Death Cube using the "Combo Torpedoes against the Exaust Port. The Dens Fleet under the command of Paul Gekko Junior, his group and Flit was prepared to take on the Second Moon itself and the other three Death Cubes, only to be stopped by Kio, Asemu and Yurin's words, which urge them to forgive the Vagan. After the conflict ends, the humanity had gathered the data from the AGE System and the EXA-DB to create the Everse System to nullify the Mars Rays and allowing the shinobi to consume all of the Mars Rays, and Mars Sphere became a safe place to live. 37 years later (201 A.G.), Flit becomes remembered as a savior who united all mankind for a brighter future. But Eggman says that with Vagan out of the way, he can continue in his creation of the Eggman Empire. Paul Gekko then succeeded in activating the Golden Age Jutsu to let Planet Dens enter the second Golden Age. Characters *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Paul de Sand *Kiba Uzumaki *Mylene *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yuki Seika *Flit Asuno *Emily Amonde *Asemu Asuno *Yunoa Asuno *Zeheart Galette *Dan Renato *Naruto Uzumaki *Tsunade Battles 'Dens Federation vs. Vagan Part II' 'Participants' *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Paul de Sand *Kiba Uzumaki *Mylene *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Yuki Seika *Woolf Enneacle *Flit Asuno *Emily Amonde *Asemu Asuno *Yunoa Asuno *Grodek Ainoa *Arabel Zoi *Desil Galette *Zeheart Galette *Dan Renato *Naruto Uzumaki *Tsunade 'Locations' *Dens *Space 'Winners' *Dens Federation Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon